Passionate Blood
by DarkLozFanUberest
Summary: Passiona Hatanaka is a young vamp in Japan, she has nothing really to worry about except for her troublesome family and the wrath of Carrera, oh and of course the fact that everyone she bites seems to be either a pervert or superhuman! Seriously WTH! XD


**Alright! Chibi Vampire/Karin Story! Yaya! Rest assured, Kuryo is a happy bat right now XD**

* * *

**Passionate Blood**

A Chibi Vampire/Karin Story

Created by DarkLozFanUberest XD

Beta'd by VanHellsing's MacabreAnubis1

**Chapter 1: Aftertastes are really embarrassing! **

* * *

"_Guess who's going to be staying with us for the next few months~!" the primrose-haired woman sang from the other side of the door. I sighed and blew some of my orange bangs out of my baleful yellow eyes, I could nearly hear the I-don't-care-ness and semi-curiosity drifting from the other side of the door. _

_After a few seconds of no one responding to the woman's question I heard a growl, followed by a few resounding smacks and cries of pain. _

_I snickered, "Ah, Carrera," I thought, "You always know how to darken my night~" _

_Eventually I heard the droll and bored voice of one particular icy-haired male, "Who?" he asked, obviously disinterested, but it was enough for the woman, apparently, as the door in front of me swung open to reveal me, "Passiona!" Carrera exclaimed happily as she held out an arm as though presenting a new line of clothing. _

_My eyes dilated slightly from the additional light of a oil-lamp in the room, as I focused on the occupants in the room. There were three girls, including the primrose-haired woman, Carrera, and two men. _

_The two other girls I recognized as Karin and Anju Maaka, and they sat side-by-side on a small couch on the left side of the room. The older one, Karin, was sitting the farthest from me, and had cranberry-colored hair and dark brown eyes. _

_The other girl, Anju, had golden eyes and long silver hair, she was holding a small teal-haired doll, and I subconsciously squeezed my own doll a little tighter. _

_To the right of me sat the elder of the two men, Henry Maaka, he had dark brown hair split by a streak of golden blonde at the top of his head, and dark eyes. _

_The other man, one whom I practically despised, sat by himself on a large couch in the center of the room. His teal-grey hair glowed in the lamp light as we stared at one another darkly._

"_Ren," I muttered with slight distaste, nodding once, he nodded once back and we continued our staring contest. Which lasted all of one minute. Carrera brought it to a stop as she whacked me in the back of the head with her deadly slipper and then flung it expertly at Ren, smacking him right in the face. I heard Karin hiss quietly in sympathy, and I groaned weakly at the throbbing bump on my poor head, I barely noticed Ren clutching his nose, eyes squeezed shut in pain. _

"_Be polite! It's rude to stare!" she shrieked at us and we both groaned in agony._

_This was only the first of many painful experiences I would face in the weeks to come.

* * *

_

I sat up from my coffin drowsily as I heard a door slam, "_Damn, Karin's gone and woke me up again…_" I thought bitterly as I slowly crept out of my nice cool coffin and into the dim lighting of my bedroom chamber. I yawned widely, revealing long pearly white fangs, and stretched awkwardly with one arm. My favorite penguin plushy hung from my other arm; it was a creepy little thing, it had glaring red eyes indigo colored skin, err felt. It also had a rather stylish red scarfy-thingy and two strips of felt material trailing from the top of its head like antenna, it also had a little fake knife attached to one fin that gleamed in all its plastic glory, and a small brown pouch-thingy strung to his tummy.

I giggled silently, I was probably as attached to my little Haru-kun, as this is what I called the plushy penguin, as Anju was with Bge-kun.

"_Well, might as well get up and go stalk some unsuspecting bastard, seeing as I'll never get back to sleep now that I'm up!_" I huffed and drifted over to my little black vanity/dresser, it was a gift from Carrera from when she first convinced me to stay with her and her family, she had declared that if I was staying I would need some place to put my apparel and what-not, and so…yeah, here it was.

I opened one of the drawers and pulled out a pair of black jeans and a black shirt with torn quarter sleeves. I also pulled out the necessary under things I would need and walked over to my attached bathroom, oh yeah I was _so_ spoiled here with the Maaka family. I left Haru-kun on the dresser, to give myself some privacy, and quickly changed into my night clothes.

I sighed as I came out of bathroom, it was _waaay_ too early, but I was going to have to deal with it. I walked over to my closet and pulled out my big, thick, black leather jacket. It was too warm to be wearing it, but seeing as the sun was up already, I knew I was going to need it. I put it on and walked back over to Haru-kun. I picked him, and the black fedora hat next to him, up and put the hat on.

"_Hmm, maybe I should go visit Karin at her school before I start hunting…_" I thought to myself as I teleported myself to the front door, I pulled a pair of shades out from my jacket pocket and put them, and my shoes, on before stepping outside.

I smirked as I walked out the door and immediately breathed in the scent of my favorite blood-type.

"_Mmm~ Maybe just a small bite first,_" I laughed to myself as I closed the door behind me and started heading towards where the delicious aroma of blood was coming from, "_Karin can wait._"

* * *

I licked my lips as I erased the memory of the man I had just finished sinking my teeth into. Immediately afterwards I grimaced and scoffed as I walked away, he had a weird aftertaste, something between perverseness and greed.

"_Eww, I need something to wash that down with,_" I thought to myself. I hated the first taste, the perverseness, but the second, greed, well it just wasn't really my thing I guess…

I smirked as I noticed a young woman lying on her back on a bench, near the park fountain. I decided to have some fun with her rather than just hypnotize her and drink her, even though I knew it was bad to play with your food…not like that had ever stopped me before.

I walked over slowly, and at first she didn't notice me, but when I was about a meter away she looked up and blinked at me. I smiled, not letting my fangs show, and peered at her from over my shades, we were in the shade so I had taken my hat off as I had walked over, I had had some of my bats hold it as I worked.

"Well hello there," I said in a sweet voice as I stood over her with my hands in my pockets.

"Hello," she said back, slightly suspicious of me but I just kept smiling and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Shouldn't you be at school?" I asked in a slightly interested voice, to make the show a little more believable that is, I didn't really care.

"Yeah, but I don' feel like doin any work today, so I'm playing hooky," she said as she sat up, stretched, and looked at me, "what's it to you?" she asked blankly.

I paused to take in her long silvery hair and silver eyes, if I didn't know better I would say she wasn't human, but she smelled it, if only for a small unfamiliar scent, so I just shrugged mentally and chuckled outwardly. She was wearing a school uniform, it was all gray, practically, and pretty boring, the only other color coming from the red ribbon belt and the bow tie thing, but...whatever right?

"Nothing really," I said as I shifted and looked up at the cherry blossom trees blooming above us, "it's beautiful this time of year, don't you think so?" I asked, eying her as she sighed in a relaxed manner and plopped back down onto the bench, arms behind her head. She grinned up at the trees and then closed her eyes sighing again in contentment.

"Yeah, that's why I come here, ya know, ta chill an' stuff," I frowned at her bad grammar, but shrugged it off. Bad grammar irritated me, but it didn't really change the way the blood tasted, so I didn't care.

I noticed a small part of the bench was open near her head so I slowly walked over and sat down, placing my elbows over the back of the bench and relaxing in a way similar to her. She just glanced up at me before going back to relaxing.

"How often do you come here?" I asked off-handedly and she blinked up at me, raising an eyebrow at the question.

"What are ya, a stalker or somethin?" she asked half seriously and I chuckled.

"_At times, yes,_" I replied in my mind, but just shook my head and looked down at her in reality, "No, I was just curious. I come here often myself, but I've never seen you before, so I thought I might ask," in all actuality I wouldn't be surprised if she came here all the time, seeing as I wouldn't have seen her as I only come her at dusk or at night.

The girl eyed me more before shrugging and turning away, "I come here maybe once a week or somethin' like that," she said boredly sniffing as a small petal landed on her nose.

"What did you say yer name was?" she asked me, completely out of the blue, I chuckled and shook my long auburn hair of the petals that had fallen onto it.

"Passiona" I said plainly, and could almost feel her eying me, but I just stared up at the cheery blossoms as they fell slowly through the air.

"Oh…" it was a few seconds before she realized, or decided, that she should return the favor, "well, my name's Chanoyu…" she finally said and I almost laughed.

"_As in the tea ceremony, Chanoyu?_" I wondered, but stayed silent, a small smile gracing my features.

I smirked to myself and checked my watch, it had been about ten minutes already and I really wanted to cleanse my mouth, so I decided it was time to end my little game. I sighed and stood up, causing the girl to look at me and eventually sit up herself.

"Well, it's about time that I get going," I said with a friendly smile, "I'm getting hungry so goodbye," I smirked to myself as I heard the girl's stomach growl and she yawned openly.

"Yeah, I'm getting pretty hungry too, but I don't feel like going home or getting up to go out to eat," she muttered to herself as she slowly sat up.

I smirked, this was my chance, I slowly slid back into the seat behind her and leaned over her shoulder, smiling wickedly.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll find the energy _somewhere_," I said as I moved her hair away from her neck. I felt her tense and she turned her head slightly to look back at me over her shoulder, and unintentionally giving me the perfect opening at her throat.

"H-hey!" she exclaimed, eyes wide, I could sense her beginning to panic, "Wh-what are you doing?!"

I locked eyes with her and immediately she stilled, eyes glazing over slightly, I almost frowned, usually my victims eyes glazed over completely, why hadn't hers?

I shrugged it off and opened my mouth slowly, letting my eyes drift casually down to where I could faintly make out the faintest pulse of her main arteries, I smirked, I could already taste her blood on my tongue.

"Relax," I whispered and quickly sank my teeth into her neck. I felt her jolt slightly and hesitated for a second before beginning to feed deeply from her.

"_Oh my God!_" I nearly moaned out loud, she tasted fantastic! I paused, after a minute of drinking from her, when I heard her whine quietly and decided that I would finish up. After all, I could always find her again for another bite, she did say she came here at least once a week hadn't she?

I took one more small gulp and pulled away, pausing only to lick the small drops of blood spilling from the puncture wounds, before I immediately erased her memory and stood up.

"I hope you have a lovely day," I said happily as I walked away and could've sworn, as I walked into the forest, that I heard her murmur to herself, "Why do I feel so friggin' energetic?"

* * *

A/N: Well, this was inevitable… ((B/N: Hell yes it was! This is a vampire story baby! O' course yer gonna write one! I'm just thankful it wasn't a Twilight story *shudders* I can't stand those fake vampires! They all disgust me with their vegetarianism, I mean…eww!)) A/N2: yaya, I know, you would've killed me if I had written one of them… ((B/N2: damn straight I woulda!)) A/N3: Well, NEway, this was in the main chara's POV, her name is Passiona Hatanaka, and she is, obviously a vampire. Brownie points to NEone who can figure out her blood preference! Don't forget Chanoyu okay? Even if you read some of my other stories, she is very dear to me and needs to be lurved!! ((B/N3: Later days Loser/Lovers! (LdL/L!)))


End file.
